


Preparations

by iiStarnet



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiStarnet/pseuds/iiStarnet
Summary: Tom has a list of "Chores" to do.





	Preparations

6 AM.

The sun was just barely creeping up and out onto the sky.

What the fuck was he doing awake at 6 in the god-damned morning?

Tom sighed, and hauled himself off of his bed. He stood in silence for a good few minutes, dissociating, trying to remember what he was going to do today. He looked around his room for a sign, and his eyes landed on a particular painting.

Ah. Right.

He let out a long and agitated groan, before putting on some sweatpants and a fresh T-shirt. He walked out of his room, and headed downstairs. He was about to grab the keys to the car when he paused. Edd was going to be worried if Tom had suddenly left with his car. Not because he cared about Tom or anything, but he was protective of his car. Tom decided to grab some paper and write a note.

_"Hey Edd, I'm heading out to do some **Chores**. I'm sober so, don't worry."_

He assumed Edd would be fine with it. Or maybe not. He didn't really care at this point.

He made sure to grab his wallet, his phone, and the Keys to Edd's car. He walked outside and started driving to the local Supermarket.

* * *

7:20 AM.

The supermarket only opened 20 minutes prior, and Tom was already strolling in with a cart.

 

He kept grabbing the basic necessities; Cola, Smirnoff, miniature mirrors, Bacon, and all other sorts of unhealthy junk. He was on auto-pilot as he shuffled down the aisles. The faces that passed by seemed blurred to Englishman, he wasn't in any rush to move on.

He glanced over his cart, studying every item.

After a minute, he decided this was enough and headed to the check-out lanes.

 

He had a long day ahead of him.


End file.
